Quand Marina and the Diamonds rencontre Hunger Games (recueil d'OS)
by MissVenomania
Summary: Un recueil de One Shot qui mettent en scène les personnages d'Hunger Games dans plusieurs situations différentes. Le tout s'inspirant librement des chansons de Marina Diamandis. OS 1 : Cato. (Cato/Clove) Image par curry23.


**Note :** Sur le même principe que mon autre recueil d'OS (sur HP), j'ai décidé d'écrire celui-ci sur Hunger Games avec les chansons de Marina and the Diamonds, une chanteuse que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers post-apocalyptique d'Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins, bien entendu.

* * *

**Fear and Loathing**

_« I've lived a lot of different lives, been different people many times._  
_I live my life in bitterness and fill my heart with emptiness. »_

Cato était là, étendu sur le sol. Il sentait la mort se rapprocher de lui à une vitesse fulgurante. La douleur parcourut tout son être tandis que les chiens mutants se délectaient de sa peau.

Il avait souvent songé à sa propre mort. Il s'était osé à croire qu'elle serait épique et que tout le monde s'en souviendrait. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait à servir de chair à pâté pour des abominations. Qui pourrait se souvenir de lui, dans ces conditions ? Quand les années auront passé, qui se souviendrait du garçon du district deux qui avait fait tant de mal autour de lui, tout ça pour finir dévorer par des chiens ?

Il se sentait tellement ridicule, malgré la douleur qui lui transcendait l'âme.

A vrai dire, il faisait fi de cette douleur, car des pensées se bousculaient en lui… bien plus importantes que toute meurtrissure.

Un seul mot pouvait résumer ses réflexions : regret. Il avait tant de regrets.

En tant qu'enfant du district deux, on lui avait appris à être une machine à tuer, à ne rien ressentir, jamais… Les regrets ne faisaient pas partie de leur éducation. Et si on ne vous parlait pas de ça, il vous était bien impossible de savoir comment les contrôler.

Comment pouvait-il faire l'impasse sur tous ces remords et tous ces regrets en lui ?

Le jeune homme se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir contribué aux abominations des jeux. Il pensait naïvement que plus il serait violent, plus il aurait de chances de survivre. Néanmoins, il avait fini par comprendre que sa stratégie ne serait pas gagnante.

Si seulement il l'avait compris plus tôt… mais qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Il était dans sa nature de tuer. C'était un monstre, une arme de guerre. Il aurait voulu croire que s'il avait su, il aurait agis différemment…

Mais à la vérité, il le savait, rien n'aurait été différent. Il aurait perpétué les traditions des jeux de la faim et en digne fils du district deux, il aurait tué, encore et encore… jusqu'à être tué à son tour ou à gagner. Parce que c'était la dure loi des jeux. Tuer ou être tué.

Pour autant, sur son lit de mort fait d'herbe et taché de sang, il se prit soudainement à regretter les choses simples de la vie. Même s'il savait que connaître la façon dont il allait mourir n'aurait rien changé à ses actes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter d'avoir passé sa vie à satisfaire les volontés d'un père trop sévère.

S'il n'avait pas accepté de devenir un esclave de plus des jeux, peut-être aurait-il eu une meilleure vie ? Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas vécu toute sa vie dans l'appréhension, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur aux yeux de sa famille.

Il aurait pu profiter des joies que lui apportait l'adolescence. Les plaisirs simples qu'une personne de Capitole pouvait connaître. Il aurait pu se faire quelques amis, trainer eux et faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin. Il aurait pu être aimé et apprécié pour autre chose que pour ses capacités à se battre.

Un énième regret vint s'emparer de son être, tandis que les chiens continuaient de lui infliger une affliction agonisante.

Celui-ci ne se tenait qu'en un seul nom : Clove.

S'il était vrai qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus profité de sa vie, il regrettait encore plus de ne pas avoir su apprécier son amitié avec la seule fille qui le comprenait vraiment. _Clove_.

Bien sûr, plongée dans les jeux, elle avait masqué sa peur en arrogance et était devenue une énième tueuse. Néanmoins, en dehors de cette compétition malsaine, Clove était une fille bien. Du moins, ce que Cato pouvait qualifier de « fille bien », en comparaison avec toutes les machines à tuer de son district.

Elle seule savait le comprendre, elle seule n'avait qu'à poser ses yeux sur lui pour saisir ses peurs les plus profondes. Elle était son unique amie, la seule qui comptait pour lui.

A vrai dire, il était persuadé, et c'était là son plus grand regret, que s'il n'y avait pas eu les jeux, Clove et lui auraient pu être bien plus que de simples amis. Il y avait déjà songé quelques fois auparavant. Il se disait qu'il pourrait s'autoriser à tomber amoureux d'elle, s'ils parvenaient à éviter les jeux.

Et en réalité, aujourd'hui, il regrettait vraiment que leur relation soit restée au point mort.

Mais il était trop tard, Clove était partie…

Sa mort avait été une déchirure telle qu'il s'était dit qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais, si jamais il venait à gagner les jeux. D'ailleurs, même en étant à l'agonie, la douleur que lui rappelait la mort de Clove était bien plus puissante encore que celle que lui causer les chiens.

Elle était son amie et elle était morte. Et il allait la rejoindre. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Grâce à elle, il pouvait cesser de vivre dans la peur de la mort. Peu lui importait de mourir, maintenant, puisqu'il allait retrouver cette âme-jumelle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Et ainsi, à cette pensée, toutes les peurs, les regrets, les appréhensions, les remords et la douleur… tout cela disparut. Son regard vint alors à croiser celui de sa meurtrière et il la supplia d'en finir avec son calvaire. Il allait retrouver Clove, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Et Katniss décocha la flèche libératrice, l'entraînant dans un repos éternel.

* * *

_J'ai choisi d'écrire cet OS sur Cato, parce que, comme je l'ai dit dans ma présentation, j'adore ce personnage._

_De plus, je trouve qu'on n'exploite pas assez sa personnalité ni sa relation avec Clove, alors je voulais commencer avec ces deux-là en toile de fond, au moment de la mort de Cato._

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Je vous aime mes reviewers d'amour !_


End file.
